habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Gamified Reading/The Reidmorr
The Reidmorr feeds on long TBR (To-Be-Read) lists. To ensure plenty of food, it shows people tons of books they want to read but never lets them get around to reading them. Description The Reidmorr feeds on long TBR (To-Be-Read) lists. To ensure plenty of food, it shows people tons of books they want to read but never lets them get around to reading them. This monster has invaded Habitica and is wreaking havoc! We, the members of the Gamified Reading guild, need to step up and defeat this monster! Hurry, shorten your TBR lists so that the Reidmorr will be forced to leave! Game Mechanics The Reidmorr starts with 500 HP and 0 Power. (I might change this later based on how quickly this challenge ends) These change when one of the following happens: *User makes a resolution - ''-1 HP'' *User shortens their TBR list - ''-1 HP'' *User reads a book from their TBR list - ''-3 HP'' *User gives in to the Reidmorr - +3 HP +1 Power Whenever the Reidmorr's power reaches 25, it resets to zero and can launch a special attack which changes at each attack. The challenge ends when the Reidmorr's health reaches zero. Winner Calculation Winner calculation is done in a raffle-ticket style. Each user is assigned a number of raffle tickets according to the following formula: min(positive clicks - negative clicks, 1) Because of the min() function, all who enter are guaranteed at least one ticket. Once chosen, a user is audited to make sure that he/she adheres to the following requirements to win: * The user has completed all required to-dos. * The user reports on his/her progress each week in the Gamified Reading chat. One winner will receive the challenge title and 1 gem. FAQ How do I set my TBR Limit? When you join this challenge, a to-do will be added to your list. Please edit the notes of that to-do, following the instructions to input your reading goal. Then check it off to score damage against the monster! What can my TBR limit be? Anything, absolutely anything, as long as it actually limits you. If you limit your list to 500 books, that's probably not actually helping you. (Although I guess your current TBR list might be 1000 books long... If that's you, you need more than a challenge, you need to purge your list and start over) However, it should be achievable. I'm not expecting you only to have 1 book on your TBR list. Can I change my TBR limit once the challenge has started? Yes, absolutely! Just let us know in the guild chat! I just joined the challenge, but it's already asking me to report. What should I do? This has happened before. In this special case, I'll allow you reporting for the To-Dos to count. What happens if I don't set a TBR limit? Well, the TBR limit is the main point of the challenge, so you should probably set it first thing. If you haven't set it by the end of the challenge, you will be disqualified. It's not fair to the others in the challenge for someone without a limit to win. My question isn't listed here, what should I do? Just ask @loverofbooks in the guild chat! I'll be happy to answer your questions! Category:Challenges